


Не самый худший вечер

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018, Keishiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: когда Крис ведёт Джей-Джея Леруа в свой номер, ему интересно, куда это зайдёт.





	Не самый худший вечер

Если б Крис не знал выражение “Сперва ты работаешь на репутацию, потом репутация работает на тебя”, он мог бы придумать его сам. Свою репутацию он зарабатывал со всем пылом юности, помноженным на жажду удовольствий и любовь к экспериментам. Он никогда не притворялся, не скрывал своих желаний и никого не обманывал — и ни за одно из воспоминаний ему не было стыдно.  
Теперь репутация позволяет ему многое. Почти всё. Можно потрепать за щёчку милого мальчика Плисецкого — и быстро отойти, потому что милым Плисецкий остаётся до тех пор, пока не откроет рот, а Крис всё-таки немного знает русский. Можно обнять Сару, прижимая её к себе теснее и дольше, чем позволяют правила приличия — кому угодно, только не Крису, — и подмигнуть её братцу, кипящему от бешенства. Вообще-то можно приобнять и Микеле, и Крис когда-нибудь это непременно сделает. Должно получиться очень забавно. Можно ущипнуть Кацуки за аппетитную попку и наслаждаться тем, как трогательно он краснеет. Можно подойти сзади к Леруа, положить ему ладонь на поясницу и мурлыкнуть в самое ухо:

— Поздравляю, малыш. Ты меня впечатлил. Я бы откатал с тобой произвольную.

Чего Крис не ожидает — что “малыш” не отшатнётся и не начнёт судорожно отшучиваться, всем своим видом сигналя “я не такой!”, а уставится на него очень серьёзным и пьяным взглядом, словно не замечая, как низко лежит ладонь Криса на его… ладно, будем честны — почти уже на заднице. А потом отхлебнёт сразу половину бокала шампанского и ответит:

— Так чего мы ждём?

Крис воскрешает в памяти всё, что знает о Джей-Джее Леруа: 19 лет, золотой мальчик Канады и примерный сын Натали и Алана Леруа, три четверных, непомерное эго, недавно помолвлен. Возможно, с чувством юмора у него так же плохо, как и с социальными навыками. Но Леруа со стуком ставит бокал на столик, и Крис понимает, что это было всерьёз.

Он мог бы погладить Леруа по щеке и сказать, что тот очень славный и в следующий раз они обязательно — но теперь Крису уже интересно, куда это зайдёт. Он не думает, что Леруа из тех, кто развлекается одноразовым сексом после вечеринок. Развязное поведение ещё ни о чём не говорит, здесь нужно другое — открытость, готовность; у Криса на такое чутьё — он может по одному взгляду определить, кто разделит с ним постель после вечеринки, а кто и до постели не дойдёт, ограничившись минетом в каком-нибудь укромном закутке. К Леруа не относится ни то, ни другое. Так что Крис поддаётся своему любопытству и уже открыто поглаживает кончиками пальцев плотную ткань костюма.

— А мы и не ждём.

Он разворачивается в сторону двери, галантно предлагая Леруа следовать впереди. Тот подчиняется с едва уловимой заминкой. “Интересно”, — снова думает Крис.

Когда они оказываются в номере, Леруа застывает в шаге от двери и стоит, не шевелясь. Крис не включает свет — потом, в спальне, будут крошечные светильники на стенах, создающие интимный полумрак, а пока достаточно и того, что видны очертания предметов и дверных проёмов. Он оглаживает Леруа по плечам — нежно, без нажима, больше предлагая, чем требуя. Следующим шагом должен быть поцелуй в шею, не менее нежный, сперва даже не поцелуй, а едва заметное прикосновение, но тут Леруа отмирает, резко разворачивается и впивается в губы Криса — жадно, отчаянно и очень целеустремлённо.

Что ж, так тоже можно. Крис перехватывает инициативу, заставляя Леруа подстроиться под свой темп, и тот сбавляет обороты, позволяет Крису просунуть язык себе в рот, уже не настойчивый — податливый. Зато в пиджак вцепляется так, что тот вот-вот затрещит по швам. Крис ласково касается его рук — хватка ослабевает, но ненамного, — гладит плечи и грудь, а потом и спину, прослеживая мышцы под тонкой рубашкой. Вверх и вниз, и снова вверх, пока ещё вполне целомудренно. Сильное молодое тело, которое так приятно держать в объятиях. Можно позволить себе ещё чуть больше, и, скользя ладонями вниз, Крис не останавливается, пока не обхватывает ягодицы.

Леруа в его руках на миг замирает и тут же снова набрасывается на его рот, но Крис уже все понял. Он тихо смеётся про себя и позволяет Леруа вести в поцелуе, а сам продолжает поглаживать и ощупывать — да, к мужским задницам он питает особую слабость, но кто его осудит? На редкость славные булочки, так бы и укусил. Когда Леруа делает паузу, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, Крис слегка отклоняет голову и касается губами жестких волос у виска:

— Ты хоть раз занимался этим с мужчиной?

Леруа заливается таким восхитительным румянцем, что ответ уже не нужен. Ох уж эти дети. Крис в его возрасте уточнил бы, за сколько раз считать секс с двумя мужчинами сразу.

— Какая разница? — вскидывается наконец Леруа. — Или ты не знаешь, что делать?

Крис даже не думает вестись.

— Засомневался, да? Стоит ли жениться, если при красавице-невесте продолжаешь засматриваться на мужчин? Или… — Леруа поспешно отводит глаза, но Крис успевает заметить тоскливый взгляд и то, как напрягается его лицо. Ах вот в чём дело. — Он тебя оттолкнул, да? И ты теперь хочешь доказать себе, что это неважно. Что можно легко найти замену. С невестой не получилось, и ты решил со мной. — Крис вздыхает и легонько отстраняет Леруа, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Не надо так.

— Откуда ты… — поражённо начинает тот, но тут же спохватывается: — Какая тебе разница? Мы тут потрахаться собрались или на сеанс психоанализа?

Крис с сожалением убирает руки — очень сложно лапать кого-то за зад и одновременно говорить о серьёзных вещах. Жаль, что потом уже вряд ли доведётся повторить.

— Завтра утром ты проснёшься в чужой постели, рядом с человеком, которого не любишь. И поймёшь, что это был твой первый раз. Вовсе не так, как ты мечтал. И этого уже не изменить. Тебе станет противно от самого себя, — Крис говорит негромко, зная, что каждое его слово слышат. — Ты спрашиваешь, какая разница? Я не хочу стать причиной твоего разочарования. 

Леруа прерывисто вздыхает и как-то сразу теряет всю свою уверенность. Крис улыбается — как забавно ощущать себя взрослым и мудрым! — и тянет его за собой к кровати.

— Да не бойся, — смеётся он, когда Леруа тормозит, — не съем. Не будем же мы стоять так весь вечер?

Леруа забирается на постель с ногами и садится по-турецки, откинувшись на стену. Крис растягивается поперёк, на весь его рост ширины кровати не хватает, конечно, но это не страшно. Он всё ещё немного пьян, но это то опьянение, когда любишь весь мир и мир любит тебя в ответ, поэтому Крис с нежностью наблюдает, как Леруа стаскивает с себя галстук и расстёгивает воротник рубашки. Вид у него откровенно несчастный; Крису ужасно хочется обнять его и поцеловать в макушку, но это, пожалуй, будет уже перебор.

— Он меня не замечает, — делится наконец Леруа. — Как будто мы не знакомы даже. Я не понимаю, почему.

О, это и правда трагедия. Кто-то посмел не обращать внимания на Короля Джей-Джея. Крис пытается сочувственно покивать, но ему слишком смешно.

— А вы хорошо знакомы? Или так, как все мы тут — увиделись на соревнованиях, привет-пока?

Леруа опускает голову. 

— Я думал, он мой друг. Лучший.

Крис пытается вспомнить, кто может считаться лучшим другом Леруа. Странно, но на ум не приходит ни единой кандидатуры. При всём активном дружелюбии Леруа, густо приправленном самолюбованием, создаётся впечатление, что друзей в мире фигурного катания у него нет. Только семья. Разве что… де Иглесиа?

— Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в дружбе, — дипломатично замечает Крис, — но может быть, тебе не следовало объявлять о своей помолвке?

— Я уже понял, — бурчит Леруа; желание потискать его, как плюшевого медвежонка, становится почти невыносимым. — Я думал, он будет ревновать. А он вообще ничего. Как чужой.

— Любовь делает идиотами даже лучших из нас. — Крис сочувственно хлопает его по ноге. — Пройдёт несколько лет, и ты будешь вспоминать об этом с улыбкой.

Как вспоминает сейчас он сам — о, какие вдохновенные глупости он творил, влюбляясь! И ни об одной не жалеет. Как говорится, есть время разбрасывать камни и время собирать их — его “камни” оставили после себя лёгкую ностальгию и память о чувственном удовольствии, а если и были исключения… что ж, Крис легко забывает о них. Крис сам решает, что оставлять в своей жизни и в своей памяти, ведь это его жизнь и его память.

Но с Леруа он своим опытом делиться не собирается. Они слишком разные. Он видел, как тот катается — открыто, почти демонстративно, словно призывая: вот я, весь перед вами, смотрите, какой я есть! И любая трещина, любой надлом в нём будут так же выставлены на публику, даже если он сам этого не захочет. Он просто не сумеет иначе.

Поэтому Крис продолжает молча поглаживать Леруа по ноге, абсолютно невинно (туда, где невинность станет сомнительной, не дотянуться), и посылает ему телепатические лучи поддержки. Это называется эмпатией, и она, между прочим, прекрасно работает.

В дверь стучат. Крис знает, кто это; он, кажется, знал ещё до того, как раздался стук. Вот это он хотел бы объяснить Леруа: что можно не прыгать по чужим постелям, надеясь, что это всё исправит, надо найти того, кого будешь слышать, когда он только подходит к твоей двери.

(Не то чтобы эти постели мешали ему самому. Но, как он уже упоминал, они с Леруа слишком разные).

— Одну минуту, — говорит он и идёт открывать.

В чужих — хотя почему чужих? совсем наоборот — глазах читается явный вопрос, и Крис тут же оценивает картину: полумрак, разворошенная постель, на постели Леруа, пьяный и в полурасстёгнутой рубашке…

— Не верю, что говорю это, — смеётся он, — но это не то, что ты думаешь.

Его визави тоже улыбается.

— Я достаточно тебя знаю, чтобы это было именно тем, что я думаю. Мне зайти позже?

— Да, наверное. Я наберу. Или… если хочешь, присоединяйся, — игриво предлагает Крис и получает в ответ нежный поцелуй в лоб. Это означает “разбирайся сам”.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — говорит Леруа, когда Крис возвращается к нему. Оказывается, он даже бывает тактичным. Кто бы мог подумать. — Не буду вам мешать.

Крис не собирается возражать даже из вежливости. Он и так сделал лучшее, что мог. Так что он ждёт, пока Леруа натянет ботинки, путаясь в шнурках, и провожает его до двери.

В коридоре пусто — самые стойкие ещё веселятся в банкетном зале, самые слабые уже спят. Краем глаза Крис замечает, как кто-то выворачивает с лестницы в дальнем конце коридора, и не может удержаться от маленького хулиганства.

— Это был славный вечер, — говорит он намеренно громко. — Если захочешь повторить, я к твоим услугам.

И пока Леруа осознаёт подтекст, Крис кончиками пальцев прикасается к его лицу, заставляя повернуться, и целует в губы. Очень нежно и чувственно.

Шаги в коридоре замирают. Крис усмехается, подмигивает ошарашенному Леруа и, погладив его по щеке напоследок, отступает обратно в номер. 

Если случайный свидетель разболтает, что Леруа посреди ночи выходил из его номера в расстёгнутой одежде, завтра будет весело. Крису-то что — ещё одна зарубка на столбике кровати, и та не настоящая, а вот когда слух дойдёт до приятеля Леруа… впрочем, если там такой же молодой идиот, изначальная задумка с ревностью может и сработать. Если есть о чём ревновать.

Прежде чем закрыть дверь, Крис стреляет взглядом в сторону, чтобы узнать, кому завтра улыбаться особенно загадочно, слыша шепотки за спиной. Да, это из своих; память услужливо подсказывает: второй взрослый сезон, золото NHK Trophy, четвёртое место, Кац… Каж… ладно, он всё равно не произнесёт правильно.

Этот не растреплет.

Ну, всё равно забавно получилось.


End file.
